gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
MS-Alice
MS-Alice is a character from Metal Slug series, she makes her debut on Metal Slug Attack as a playable unit, she is one of the Regular Army's Metal Slugs, she has been created from Marco's mistake while he was fixing one of the SV-001s that has been destroyed and since then, Alice becomes different from the rest of the Metal Slug tanks. Profile "Alice" is an artificial intelligence created after Marco had made a computer mistake, and inhabits the SV-001 Slug. "She" fights for the Regular Army, an can materialize herself as a mass hologram." Story Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Alice has born during Marco's mistake on Mission 2, she introduces herself and offers to be their partner on the rest of the missions they'll have. Since then, Alice has becomed a P.o.W. Helper on every Mission of every Metal Slug. Metal Slug 9 On Mission 1 once PF Squad was about to face Ptolemaic MS-Alice over the parade balloons, Alice shows a jealousy reaction at her before the fight starts. Metal Slug 1X0 On Final Mission during White Baby's 1st defeat, she grabs Alice from her Twin-Tails to absorb her vital energy, to her luck, she survived but gets very VERY weak after what White Baby did to her, after the end of the war, Alice starts to recover her energies slowly. Metal Slug 11 Alice has been completely restored from the fight against White Baby but once she, Marco & co. gets sended to the future, she hardly recognizes every place from the future timeline missions, before the fight against General Morden, Alice senses that someone is approaching from an unexpected place and once Nova arrives to the present, she decides to put her best efforts on help PF Squad until the end of the time. Metal Slug 12 Alice reappears to support PF Squad once more. Metal Slug 13 Alice reappears to support PF Squad once more. Metal Slug 14 Alice reappears to support PF Squad once more. Metal Slug Appearances Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Alice appears as a P.o.W. Helper. Metal Slug 9 Alice appears as a P.o.W. Helper. Metal Slug 1X0 Alice appears as a P.o.W. Helper. Metal Slug 11 Alice appears as a P.o.W. Helper. Metal Slug 12 Alice appears as a P.o.W. Helper. Metal Slug 13 Alice appears as a P.o.W. Helper. Metal Slug 14 Alice appears as a P.o.W. Helper. Crossover Appearances Neo Geo 2: Match of the Century Cameo on Marco's Special Attack. Gallery File:Unit illust 676.png|Halloween Alice White Baby MSA win2.gif File:116574c8dfa03817dff10712e82bf3da.png|Snowoman Alice by Maufreak Trivia *She is the second unmanned vehicle in the SV-001 family. The first is the SV-001/III Black Hound, created by the Ptolemaic Army. Despite looking like there was a person inside due to Alice's appearances, this is false because MS-Alice is a hologram-like A.I. **That being said, it is possible that the Ptolemaic forces were planning on using Alice as a basis for an improved version of the Black Hound, though this is pure speculation. *On Metal Slug Attack, she is so shy to reveal herself to someone who isn't Marco according to MSA (Marco)'s description but in Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997), she has no fear to introduce herself to Eri and the others that are alongside Marco. See also *Ptolemaic MS-Alice Category:SNK Category:Metal Slug Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Allies Category:Tanks